Many motorcycle riders would like to be able to perform a wheelie. However wheelies require considerable skill and can easily result in injury to the rider and damage to the motorcycle. This is because it is difficult to apply the right amount of power to the moving vehicle such that there is sufficient lift to raise the front of the bike to the balancing point, but without applying too much power and lift taking the bike past the balancing point and resulting in the motorcycle tipping over backwards or falling over sideways. Because of these risks, to the person and the machine, most motorcycle riders do not attempt to perform wheelies, although in the inventor's experience most riders would like to.
A number of relevant publications exist including the following, below. EP1184272B1 “Wheelie prevention device for a motorcycle and method for preventing a wheelie of a motorcycle”, filed: 31 Aug. 2001. This disclosure describes a wheelie prevention device and method for preventing a wheelie of a motorcycle for a motorcycle comprising a controller for controlling an output of a power source of the motorcycle and detecting an acceleration of the motorcycle, wherein a current and/or imminent wheelie state of the motorcycle is determined in accordance with the detected acceleration and the output of the power source of the motorcycle is lowered when the current and/or imminent wheelie state of the motorcycle is determined. This invention clearly lacks various necessary mechanical elements of the present invention including any mechanical means for physically limiting the upward movement of the motorbike. This disclosure required the retrofitting of a controller unit and works in an entirely different way from the current invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,240,417, 5,364,271 and WO9216267A2 “Bicycle and motorcycle riding simulation system” describe an arcade game comprising a dummy motorcycle combined with a computer and video display. It allows the user to control the video display in response to pedaling or throttle position as well as braking and steering. This invention clearly lacks various necessary mechanical elements of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,545 (and US20050175968A1) “Motorcycle wheelie simulator” Filed: 18 Jun. 2004. This patent describes a motorcycle wheelie simulator for performing realistic motorcycle stunts while stationary. It uses a motorcycle, a restraint bracket, a road simulation means, a failsafe mechanism frame savers, an exhaust vent system, and safety protection. The restraint bracket comprises a bracket system for the attachment of the motorcycle to the apparatus. The road simulation means comprises an apparatus such as a 900 lb. Barrel that spins on two pivot points creating balance under the rear wheel or front wheel of the motorcycle for “popping a wheelie” or performing an “endo”. This invention clearly lacks various elements of the present invention: the Bike must be stationary, the device uses rotating 900 lb barrel, and the invention lacks a frame attached to the front portion (e.g. the front forks) of the motorbike for physically limiting the upward movement of the motorbike. Unlike the present invention later disclosed, the prior art device does not provide the means for a progressive multi-stage learning technique i.e. stationary wheelie followed by slow wheelie followed by normal speed wheelie as skill level and confidence increase. The device does not have a solid structural support to the side of the motorcycle. The device does not have a strong mechanical limit to the motorcycle wheelie angle. The device does not provide a shock absorber for the front of the motorcycle to prevent damage to the motorcycle's own shock absorbers as often happens during wheelies. The device does not provide a fail-safe negative feedback system. Additionally the 900 lb drum is potentially very dangerous for users and spectators.
US20030024752A1 “Wheelie scooter”, filed: 3 Aug. 2001. This describes a wheelie scooter which utilizes an auxiliary wheel assembly mounted aft of the rear wheel of the scooter with the rear wheel in a first position. The prior art devices uses an auxiliary wheel assembly on back of scooter the. It obviously lacks numerous mechanical elements and does not support methods of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,367,883 and 4,353,571 “Wheelie support”, filed 20 Jan. 1980 and 26 Sep. 1980 describe a device to enable Bicyclist to do wheelie. It uses a rod with wheel on far end, pivoted on wheel axis. This prior art disclosure is mechanically different from the present invention, it does not include a frame attached to the front portion (e.g. the front forks) of the motorbike for physically limiting the upward movement of the motorbike and does not prevent the cycle tilting over the center of gravity. Additionally the disclosure does not allow stationary wheelies, does not allow reduced speed wheelies, does not provide the means for a progressive multi-stage learning technique i.e. stationary wheelie followed by slow wheelie followed by normal speed wheelie as skill level and confidence increase, does not have a solid structural support to the side of the motorcycle, dose not provide sideways support to the motorcycle preventing sideways tipping, does not provide a shock absorber for the front of the motorcycle to prevent damage to the motorcycle's own shock absorbers as often happens during wheelies. Additionally in contrast with the present invention, it does not have as strong a mechanical limit to the motorcycle wheelie angle as the present invention does in both the Abrupt Stop and the Inflected Arc and does not provide a fail-safe negative feedback system.
Other patent disclosures such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,884 “Frontally raiseable vehicles amusement apparatus”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,041 “Miniature flywheel car for side-wheelie stunts”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,168 “Toy vehicle playset”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,087 “Toy vehicle having parachute attached thereto”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,120 “Simulated dragster ride”, US20070298678A1 “Radio control two-wheel vehicle toy”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,401 “Radio-controlled car” and EP1816045A1 “Anti-lock brake apparatus for motorcycle” are peripherally relevant but there are obvious mechanical differences between this prior art and the present invention.
All of the patent publications and documents referred to herein are hereby fully incorporated by reference for all purposes.
There is a long-felt need for an invention that allows the user to learn how to perform a wheelie, on their own motorcycle, while moving, without danger of flipping the motorcycle over backwards or dropping it on its side.